


Burn Baby Burn

by limeta



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dork Okumura Rin, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, They used protection !!!! They did everything right!!! But Rin's flames burned the damned thing off, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Izumo Kamiki is pregnant. There better be a good explanation about this because she knows Rin and she used a condom.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Burn Baby Burn

Izumo Kamiki was not pleased with this turn of events.

She stared at the pregnancy test in her hand and cursed so foully that even the worst demon might flinch at the power she held in the word. ’’Fuck.’’

It was positive.

Her brother foxes jeered her on and told her that she was going to carry a kit around in her belly. ’’Will it burn you from the inside out?’’ ’’Will it claw itself out of your belly like in the horror movies humans think up?’’ ’’Ooh. Will it die inside of you?’’ ’’Will it die outside of you?’’

Izumo was bitter about the world dictating her life. Shima winked at her. She felt like slamming his head with an uppercut. It wouldn’t be that hard. Everyone had the strength to throw a punch, they just didn’t know it. Especially exorcists, who fought and trained on a weekly basis.

’’Izumoo-chaaan!’’ Shima danced and did he always sound so jarring? Izumo honestly hoped she stopped feeling restraint when it came to societal courtesy and overall decency. Because she really wanted to punch this nosy, nosy boy in the nose. Ooh. Or stuff him with bugs. Make him eat an ant? Maybe throw a cockroach at him? Her eyes sparked at all of the possibilities she put Imaginative Shima through.

Cram school was beginning to be quite ... a debacle. Their teacher (a very smart man- Izumo wouldn’t deny Yukio’s capabilities, but she, also, wouldn’t deny that the man was a big nerd) decided to give them an obscene amount of homework on their supposed time off.

Izumo didn’t know what to do with the fact that she was going to go slowly insane. Especially because she felt hot – _all of the time_.

It was madness!

Shiemi asked her if she wanted to come over to her home and read manga together. Izumo was the one who brought the manga over. Shiemi was sheltered and didn’t have many books that weren’t plant related or about fairy tales.

’’Sure.’’ Her voice was absent and her mind was just as much. ’’I have a few romance ones.’’

Shiemi’s eyes lit up and she thanked Izumo for being such a kind friend. It was disgusting. Izumo’s eyes shot open at such public display of affection. Her hand pushed Shiemi away. ’’Don’t mention it!’’ Gruffly the girl said. ’’Don’t be a baby, Shiemi. I don’t mind visiting you. Someone has to teach you how to be a girl. Your mother has only taught you how to be a _plant_ whose only quality is looking nice and not doing much of anything.’’

As per usual, Izumo went overboard with her words and cutthroat tones. Shiemi’s eyes watered. She nodded and said, through an onslaught of tears: ’’I’ll be better! I promise! You are so good to teach me these things, Izumo-chan!’’ And then she bowed, a gain.

Izumo was beginning to think that nobody that went into exorcism was of sound mind.

Nemu Takara raised his puppet in defiance then and shouted through it: ’’What are you looking at, WEIRDO!’’

Izumo was convinced after this public display of madness. It was arrogant, she conceded, for her to think that she was the only one that was sane. But, seeing as she had a baby growing inside of her (which Izumo had yet to tell the father about) she would not be too harsh on herself.

When she saw the fink that made her baby there would be reckoning. There would be such terrible, horrible, obscene reckoning the likes of which not even Satan could dream of. Oh she wanted to tell him a great deal of things. First she would begin with telling him how irresponsible it was to show her a condom, show her that he’d put it on, and then wind up lying. Especially after she’d trusted him! Izumo would wring her hands together and squeeze the life out of him while screaming like a banshee. It would only be fair, wouldn’t it? Izumo deserved retribution.

The betrayal stung. But then, Izumo began to think _deeper_. Could the condom have burned off in the heat of passion? God, she hoped not. She really, really hoped not. Because then it wasn’t anyone’s fault. (Except for Satan’s)

Shima asked her out. Izumo imagined the feeling of her breaking his knee caps. ’’Piss off, Pink Boy.’’ He swooned, pretending to be mortally wounded by her words. Konekomaru and Bon caught him, calling him an idiot that ought to focus more on his studies.

Izumo spotted _him_.

Rin waved the minute he saw Izumo. His face was lit up in a bright and joyful expression. The nerve of this man to be so happy. Izumo narrowed her eyes. She was going off with Shiemi to read manga. He stopped smiling when he saw that she was ignoring him. Good. Let him suffer. She was going to build up to their fight. Because, deep down inside, Izumo knew that if she didn’t let the rage continue to simmer inside of her – if she let it lose – Rin would find a way to get around it, he would find a way to make everything seem better than it was. It was his secret, demonic talent.

Izumo rolled her eyes.

Shiemi asked her what one was supposed to do when she liked a boy. Izumo figured out, fairly quickly, that the object of her fascination was their teacher – Yukio. The man was quite action hero-y. She would give that point to Shiemi.

Izumo explained that if you really liked a boy you never let them know you liked them. Upon retrospect she will realise that people who didn’t trust other people gave such guarded advice. This would come later, however. For now, Izumo was guarded to her core and hateful even farther.

Her younger sister flashed in her mind and she remembered for whom she was doing all of this. Otherwise none of this madness would be worth doing, Izumo thought fiercely.

Her brothers hissed at her whenever she summoned them. ’’Princess Izumo, Princess Izumo. She grows her killer in her belly. She grows the new prince of Gehenna, who will eat her from the inside out!’’ ’’Or a princess.’’ ’’Or a princess, yes.’’ ’’Or neither.’’ ’’Or it depends on its current mood.’’ ’’I’m just saying, brother, there is a lot more variety to it than you made it out to be.’’ ’’True.’’

Izumo was going to banish all of her brothers once and for all. She was growing distracted in cram school, and then regular school. What did she wait for? If she wanted the baby gone she should go to a doctor already. But a small part of her – the part that yearned for a family – wanted one.

No. She was being ridiculous. She was much too young to be a mother.

Rin confronted her a couple of days later. He asked her if he’d done something wrong. Izumo didn’t know. She wanted to ask him if he made her pregnant on purpose, if he put her life in danger so needlessly because he didn’t want the condom to chafe – or whatever – or maybe if it _was_ an accident. If his flames burned the damned thing off on impulse. There were some flickers while they were deep in the throes of fucking. Making love. Squealing like animals in heat. Whatever. Izumo didn’t want to think of it. She felt like blushing whenever she did. It was obscene. It was unlike anything she’d ever wanted to do. It was everything Shima wanted to do with her, to her, let her do to him. But god he wasn’t Rin.

Rin was kind. He was the kind of man a girl like Izumo could count on. It would be counterproductive to them both if she kept silent on this matter any further. Izumo breathed in deeply, closed her eyes, centered herself on her exhale, and then shouted: ’’I HATE YOU!’’

He bristled. ’’Izumo-’’

Izumo pointed at him angrily. ’’Shut up. I’m yelling now. You get to talk after.’’

He nodded. Izumo went on to talk about how terrified she’d been these past couple of days, how lost and anxious her life was turning into. Next she pointed at her stomach and whispered (because it was never a good thing to exclaim to the world that you were carrying Satan’s grandchild in your stomach around): ’’I’m pregnant. It’s yours. I’m dying because I don’t know what to do with myself. My brothers call it my killer. I don’t-’’ Rin was growing more elated each second, but Izumo didn’t know if she wanted to keep the baby, it would be part Satan, wouldn’t it? It would be part Kamiki, too – and sometimes Izumo wondered which was worse. Both of their families were shitty and macabre.

’’I’ll support you whatever you choose.’’

How was Rin so fucking good? It just wasn’t fair of him.

Izumo didn’t believe people like Rin existed outside of manga and anime.

’’Though,’’ His tail was swishing in elation like he was a big, happy dog, ’’if you do decide to keep the baby – I’ll have to marry you.’’ He grinned. ’’Those are the rules.’’

Izumo narrowed her eyes at his joy. It was contagious, damn it all. A smile began to tug at her lips. He took that as an invitation to take a hold of her hands and bring her closer. They were inches apart. Izumo looked up into his kind, soft eyes and felt calmed, soothed like a child that heard a lullaby. ’’I don’t know how I’m going to do this.’’

’’I’ll do it with you.’’ Rin promised. He was the only person Izumo ever trusted when he promised that.

Though, logically, they did need to tell people she was carrying a part demon baby. For her own sanity’s sake. Not to meantion the possible health concerns down the line.

’’We need to tell an adult.’’ Izumo needed someone on her side that could actually protect her. Rin was in a difficult situation. The Church was going to kill Rin for existing, she couldn’t even fathom what they would do to him for trying to spread Satan’s genetics.

* * *

The adult they chose to tell wasn’t an adult. He was a jackass.

Mephisto Pheles stared at both Rin and Izumo in abject horror. His expression was trapped in a horrified smile that was neither sliding off nor was it widening. It was just there. Just as the information that Rin had gotten a girl pregnant was just there, hanging in the air between them three.

The devil of their school nodded. The nods continued. Rin and Izumo looked at each other. Could they have broken him?

’’Not the timeline I expected to be in, but we can use this.’’ He said and stood up from his seat. With a clawed hand he pointed at Izumo. ’’I’m going to have to talk to Lucifer about this.’’

Izumo’s eyes turned blue with rage. ’’You were in on it, you fucking asshole!’’ Rin had to keep her down.

’’Oh, oh – ALREADY?’’ Mephisto noted her irises. ’’So soon, too! My, Satan’s genetics don’t sleep.’’ He let out a laugh, it was a mixture between elated and terrified. This was a side to him that neither Izumo nor Rin had ever thought to see: surprised out of his wits.

* * *

Lucifer needed an interpreter because he was equally as stunned by this possibility.

His right hand woman spoke through Skype: ’’Lucifer-sama’s plans have been changed, but he does wonder what the next course of action is. This proves a whole new area of research. Research, he adds, that may be prudent to keep secret from Mephisto’s more human colleagues.’’

’’You worry about your colleagues, Lucifer.’’ Mephisto said. He was watching the confused expression on his elder brother’s face. It was incredibly amusing. ’’Leave the exorcists with me.’’

’’Do you think the flames can be fabricated?’’ Lucifer whispered. Blood spilled form his mouth. His vessel was falling apart, but that was something he had to get out into the world. The thought would consume him otherwise. ’’If we isolate Rin’s child and then do experiments on the difference in their genetic code. Could we isolate the demonic gene? It would revolutionize the world as we know it.’’ His eyes were tired, but they were hungry, too.

Mephisto hummed in thought. ’’That _does_ sound interesting.’’

* * *

Amaimon had a lot of things to say to Rin. ’’Do you see me having children? No. I have plants. They are my children. You have a cat sith, why did you not go and dress it up in little costumes and call it your child.’’ He hit him. ’’You are too stupid to have your own children.’’

’’Shut up!’’ Rin shouted. His flames sprouted up in rage.

Amaiamon grinned. This had seemed to be his motive from the beginning.

Izumo watched this go on. Rin and she had been told to pack up. They were going to disappear. Amaimon would guard them during the duration of this stay. He’d been ordered to by both Samael and Lucifer. He would take his fun in any form he could. Pummelling Rin into the ground seemed to be the most fun thing he could think of.

He was just about to throw a left-hook at Rin when Izumo decided she wanted to really test out her new strength. The crack that shuddered through Amaimon couldn’t be compared to any symphony in the world. It was far too beautiful. And it was Izumo’s design.

She looked at her fist. It was coated with her child’s fire (she was coming along in her sixth month, and the kid was becoming animated inside her). ’’I want Shima to try and hit on me so badly.’’ She closed her palm into a fist and placed it across her chest. ’’God, how I’d relish that.’’

* * *

Yukio was informed, but couldn’t be told where his brother was being held. Mephisto told him that it would be beneficial for them both to pretend like they didn’t know each other.

’’PREGNANT?!’’ Yukio, however, was going through a lot. His eyes were wide and his mouth was falling open. ’’PREGNANT?!’’ Again, somehow even louder, he screamed.

Shura Kirigakure slapped her knee and said that she knew the kid had it in him. ’’That one’s much more like Shiro, Mephisto.’’

’’He is, indeed.’’

* * *

’’What are we going to name this kid, Rin?’’

Amaimon offered his two cents. ’’Amaimon.’’

’’Amaimon, no.’’

’’It is a suggestion, sister.’’

That was a new thing, too. After she’d punched his lights out, Amaimon had taken her to be his family. ’’I shall not attack you in your state, but afterwards I will crush your head with my fingers.’’

Izumo, personally, was not looking forward to this. ’’Yeah, how about you don’t do that?’’

Amaimon shuffled about their hidden apartment. He shrugged. Periodically he brought them succulents. Apparently this was his favourite plant to nurture when bored. Izumo appreciated the gesture.

Rin had a brilliant idea: ’’We’ll name the kid Shiro!’’

That worked as a girl and boy name. Izumo liked it.

* * *

’’Shiro Okumura Kamiki.’’

’’Shiro Kamiki Okumura.’’

’’Shiro _Mephisto_ Amaimon Luciufer Okumura Kamiki.’’

’’Get the hell away from my daughter you nasty fiends.’’ Izumo held her child and hissed at her demon relatives.

They just wouldn’t leave.

This was her life now. Izumo supposed it could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing Izumo/Kamiki after six years of radio silence. Wow. I missed this odd bunch.


End file.
